Talk:Yard
Two things 1. I was watching my teacher use her iPhone a while back and the sounds of the buttons being pressed are exactly the same as what the Yard makes. 2. I heard from here that the Yard shell was unused in Fusion. Is this source correct? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Speed Booster I'm pretty sure I can remember killing some Yards with the Speed Booster, somehow. Can anybody else confirm this? --Spudwalt 05:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Merge I suggest this article and Yard from Fusion be merged into one page. They are likely the same creature, except that the different shell and ability to fire projectiles was given to them by the X parasites. If you look at the Atomics article, it contains EVERY single being that shares the same name and overall form (in fact, the article includes one creature that does not have a name, but it simply looks like the other Atomics). You dont see individual pages, like Atomic (Super Metroid) and Atomic (Corruption) articles. Thats my opinion though. (Latinlingo 02:58, November 11, 2010 (UTC)) People, the two Yards are not the same. You don't assume two creatures are the same due to them having the same name. They aren't the same at all. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 03:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) But they have the same organic body (red eyes, green legs and claws), its just the shell on top thats different. And what youre saying should apply to Atomics. The atomics from Zero Mission dont even have a name, but they are considered nevertheless atomics despite having different powers, behavior, weakenesses. (Latinlingo 03:13, November 11, 2010 (UTC)) The following is an archive from Talk:Yard (Metroid Fusion). The official Japanese Metroid Fusion guide calls this enemy "Yard", or something close to that. We may want to use that, as it seems to be more in line with other creature names. Zeruel21 01:18, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Yard is the name of a Super Metroid enemy, as well. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:36, December 21, 2009 (UTC) That sounds like a nice change. Could this be a yard-x? Onion pistol 21:03, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Merge? Should we merge this article with the one for Yard in Super Metroid? I looked around a bit and it seems like all the other X-variants are on the same pages as the normal versions, so it makes sense to merge the two Yard articles, too. --Spudwalt 22:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, the problem is that they behave VERY differently. Most creatures who are X infected dont change much at all, and are still quite the same (in behavior at least). In Yard's case however, the two variants have different shapes, different abilities (one can run, the other cant but is able to shoot fireballs). I think these are the things that stopped people from merging them. I on the other hand would very much like to merge both Yards too. If you go ahead and do that Spudwalt, I'd support your decision. (Latinlingo 22:11, October 4, 2010 (UTC)) I would be against that. We need to know whether or not the species are actually related before we can go ahead with such a merge. Also, I may not be on for the next couple of days, because I've caught a sickness and need to rest. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:13, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Same creature. Merge is fine. Just explain the differences in behavior. Extraxi 22:14, October 4, 2010 (UTC) How can we tell it's the same creature? It probably has an entirely different English name. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Same snail, different colors like every other X variant, and only real difference is its attack, which the X can do anyway. There's more proof it is than it isn't, including the unused sprites. If there was a name for it in the english Fusion guide, then we'd go with that. But a Yard is a Yard is three feet. Extraxi 22:26, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Anyone check the guides for an English name? ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 02:08, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Even the Nintendo guide is useless. Come on Nintendo, help us out here! --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 12:49, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Alright, alright, it looks like they are the same. So everybody shut up and I'll merge them. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 12:52, November 22, 2010 (UTC)